Hodgepodge
by Kyaki
Summary: [ShinoHinaKiba] A collection of fics written for the thirtyforthree community on livejournal. Stories vary from G to M. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Looking: To See

Acollection of unconncted (unless said otherwise) stories, all of which are based around Cell 8 in any type of relationship. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated (feel free to nitpick me line by line, whether it be in my favor or against), and flames are welcome (once you've flamed, though, I am opt to go and nitpick it on my livejournal where all my friends and myself willhave a good laugh. Dont say I didnt tell you when this happens).

Titled Hodgepodge because I said so (approach if you dont know the meaning). Plus, the word amuses me.

_**Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 25**_  
**Theme**: 25. Looking  
**Fandom**/**Pairing**: Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title**: To See  
**Author**: Kyaki  
**Rating**: R, just to be cautious. Probably should be PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash, het, implied naughtiness. Un-beta'd.Poorly written :O  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this.

* * *

-

Her eyes could see everything, from what was happening in the room over down to the grains of sand when she stood on the beach. Children at the academy sticking their tongues out behind her back when she'd volunteered that one day was not a secret to her, though she didnt think enough of it to say anything. Everything that happened was vulnerable to her view, though that didnt mean she always thought it a blessing, like that one time she accidentally got a glimpse of Kiba changing in the next room, or Shino in the bath house.

That one time shed caught the both of them, especially. She watched Kiba let his forehead fall to rest on Shino's shoulder as he pushed further into the boy below him, and she promptly fainted, missing the rest of the show.

- : - : -

She was a girl made to see, not observe. She could find anything underneath the skin, but that didnt show her emotions or attatchments. That wasnt to say she was an emotionally retarded girl; she was ignorant, at most.

Ignorance is bliss, though knowledge is much more interesting.

Curiousity, she found, brought knowledge, and could of probably killed her, had she been a cat--or had she fallen from a high perch when fainting, but thats a mostly unrelated subject.

She paid attention, now, to the small marks Shino tried to hide with his collar, and the ones Kiba never bothered to cover. Her smiles became more coy and knowing as she observed, and learned, rather than being the girl that just sat back and watched.

Shino complimented her, because observation helped her on the feild, and he'd noticed the improvement. It irked him, however, that she playfully refused to say how she improved. Kiba just grinned and Shino glowered more, wondering if they were keeping him out of a secret. Hinata wondered if Kiba knew her discoveries.

She secretly paid more attention to the dog boy now, curious, and found it interesting how much he was staring at her when he thought she wasnt looking. Just to check, one day, she dropped Kiba's case and watched Shino, only to find that his eyes were on her as often as Kiba's were.

She'd blushed furiously when she saw them the next few days, finally understanding what it was she couldnt see.


	2. Love Bites: Question and Answer

THIS IS A FOLLOW UP OF THEME 25 (Chapter 1, "To See"). Oh, and that was in caps lock because... well, simply because. Hee-- I like this one a lot more than I did the last one.

_**Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 05**_  
**Theme**: 05. Love Bites  
**Fandom**/**Pairing**: Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title**: Question and Answer  
**Author**: Kyaki / Lazynin (which is my LJ name)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Slash, het, a curse word, blatant perversion (Kiba being himself, really), un-beta'd.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this.

* * *

-

"Hinata-chan knows," Kiba said, laying shirtless on his bed. He rolled over onto his back, tilting his head to see the upside down image of Shino on the other side of the room, standing stiff by the window. From this angle, though, Shino's serious look was almost comical. "About us, I mean."

In response, Shino uncrossed his arms and pushed up his glasses, mouth hidden behind the high collar, not really allowing Kiba to see what he was thinking. "I'm aware of that."

"Oh." He rolled again until he was on his back once more, unable to find a comfy spot on the mass of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals, but grinned up at the ceiling. "So, when do you think she figured it out?"

He gave a shrug, staring at the restless boy. "She's a smart girl. She's probably known for a while."

"Sure... so, when I gave you all those hickeys and stole your coat, right?" He sniggered at the memory, mostly because how flustered Shino became amused him.

Kiba caught sight of Shino's eyebrow in its brief twitch of annoyance. "Right."

The wide grin on Kiba's face only grew upon hearing his agitated response, and he sat up, trying to see over the rim of the coat to Shino's blush. He couldn't see it, and decided to pick up a stuffed animal and poke at a hole on its neck; it was so boring being stuck inside, especially since Shino never talked. "You think she's ever gonna ask to join us?"

He didnt even need to think this one over. "Knowing how Hinata-chan is, probably not."

Kiba put down the fake puppy and laid back, rolling twice before thinking of what seemed a logical solution. "You think I could invite her? Threesomes are fucking awesome."

Shino couldnt help but let his glasses fall low enough to rub at his temples. "...I'd rather you not talk about her like a sex-object."

However, Kiba wasn't listening, and proclaimed loud enough for the neighbors to hear, "Man, I'd bang Hinata-chan all night long!"

"...I don't know you."

"Hnnng, whatever..." Kiba stuck his tongue out, and rolled once more, only to fall off the bed. He sat up, rubbing at the back of his head since thats the only place he really cared about hurting. "Ow--Okay, whose the bastard that cut the bed short?"

"It wasnt cut short, Kiba, you jus--"

"Hey!" Kiba interrupted without a second thought. "Hinata-chan's at the front door; I just realized that was her scent. Been there for a while, huh?"

Shino only rubbed his temples more. "I've known she was there."

There was some time in silence, in which Kiba moved back up onto the bed, and tried to hold back his mutter of 'oh, of course you knew Mister imma-awesome-Team-Leader, hmph'. Eventually, though, he broke it with laughter, realizing that Hinata had probably overheard his scream. "So... how long till you think she gets over being mortified, embarrassed, or whatever and finally knocks?"

"No time soon."


	3. Touching: Dont Make Me Come Back There

AU. Not connected to any of the others. Dialoguefic thats intended to be funny. :3 Forgive the "-..." but that's the only way I could make anellipse.

**_Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 30_  
Theme:** 30. Touching  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title: **Don't Make Me Come Back There  
**Author:** Kyaki  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash, het, AU, blatant perversion Kiba being himself, really, un-beta'd.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this

-

* * *

-

"Left! No! No! Your other left!"

"Shut up, I don't need a backseat driver."

"Good thing Hinata-chan's in the back seat then, huh? God, Shino, do you even _know_ what a gas pedal _is_!"

"G-guys..."

"_Yes_, I know what a gas pedal i--"

"_Thank you!_"

"...don't crawl into the back seat while I'm driving."

"Yeah, whatever Shino! _Heyyy_ Hinata-chan!"

"U-um... hello Kiba-kun."

"Dont be so shy! You _do_ know what goes on in the back seat, righ--"

"--No chance in hell. Not while I'm driving."

"Then pull over!"

"No!"

"Um, guys... p-please calm down..."

"Don't make me come back there!"

"Oh! Do it! Come back here, Shino! UNF!"

"...you're insufferable."

"K-Kiba-kun... your hands..."

"That's it!"

"Woah. Way to loose your cool there, Shino!"

-...

"Hey! Welcome to the party! There's not too much space... Hinata-chan, you can sit on my lap if you'd like."

"Um..."

-...

-...

"_Um..._"

"Nice way to shut me up, Shino--"

"--Hn, thank you--"

"--but I think you _could_ put that mouth of yours to better use."

"...guh."

"A-ano... I see a little shop down the road... and, n-now that we're parked... m-maybe I could j-just..."

"No way! You're included in this too--"

"--I... um... hands...--"

"--ya know?"

"Kiba, _your hands_."

"Shino, both my hands are on Hinata-chan."

"Then what...?"

"Heh, that's not my hands."

"Gah!"

"Um... oh my."


	4. Get Out: Hold Tight

**_Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 28_  
Theme:** 28. Get Out  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title: **Hold Tight  
**Author:** Kyaki  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** Slash, het, and... naughties. ..;  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this

* * *

-

"_A-ah_... Shino-kun!"

The name was a gasp on Hinata's lips and her hands clenched tightly into the blankets scattered on the bed. Shino peered up at her, feeling a bit thrown off by the lack of tint his glasses would have provided, even with the room as dark as it was. He ignored that, though, and the buzz of the kikaichuu telling him that someone had come in through the front door of the house.

His father, probably, and his room was at the other end of the Aburame household. That thought was easily tossed into the back of his mind.

He ran his teeth over her nipple, just to hear her gasp, before giving another light suck and he released it to shift so that he was leaning more onto his elbow than her. He didn't want to pull away to lose his pants yet, so for the moment he resumed leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder as his hand drifted lower, gave a small squeeze to her hips, before his fingertips drifted lightly over the outside of her thigh.

Her hand on his arm urged him to move up further, so that she could kiss him. Shino didn't bother rushing as he made another shift, knee persuading her legs apart so his fingers could explore. She moaned lightly against the kiss, arching her back, and then the room exploded with light as the door opened, emptied again as it closed behind someone.

"Oh, that's _hot_."

The broke immediately, Shino at the end of the bed, and Hinata scrambling backwards to cover herself with whatever blanket she could grab enough of to cover herself first. She wound up with a pillow, while Shino was still deprived of his glasses, left all the way over on the night stand (so he might as well have been naked, too).

"Hey, guys, don't mind me," Kiba said, slinking around the bed towards the opposite side of the room. He sounded a little as if he'd just been woken up, with the slight mumble he had.

Hinata felt her cheeks flare hotly and her head grow a bit light, and was glad that Shino always seemed to be able to find something to say, however confused or angry he was at the moment--and he seemed as if he couldn't decide on what to be.

"_Kiba_?"

They followed his silhouette, as he pulled a chair out from the desk, spun it around, and sat. He looked comfy, sliding down and flinging his arms carelessly over the sides of the arm rests. "Mm, yeah?"

It was surprising how even the tone of Shino's voice became as he settled on being angry with his carefree attitude. "Get out."

"Hey," he put up a hand, waving it around as if he didn't think it were a big deal. "I said don't mind me."

"Stop grinning and get out, Inuzuka."

"Grinning? Me?" It was obvious enough that he _was_, despite the kikaichuu spinning around him, promising death if he didn't remove himself from the room soon.

"I'm not playing games."

Kiba stood, calmly, and sighed--in defeat, they figured. Hinata released a breath when she realized that he was going to listen for once and she could make herself decent, but blinked as he started to remove his jacket. He laid it on the back of the chair, carelessly enough that it slipped off a few seconds later as he made his way over to the bed, laying out on the remainder of the pillows behind Hinata, and she stared at him over her shoulder.

Shino almost asked what in the _world_ Kiba thought he was doing, but the other sat up, distracting him from the question. He moved again, now pressed against Hinata's back, pain tee-shirt thin enough for them to feel the heat from both. She froze, and his chin rested on her shoulder as he urged the pillow to one side, tugging it away from her front.

The look he received for his actions from Shino made Kiba wonder if Shino looked more intimidating with or without his glasses.

"Kiba--"

"Like I said, just ignore me." He put his hands on Hinata's hips--her eyes had been wider before, he figured, so she wouldn't be fainting any time too soon--and pressed his lips against her left shoulder from behind.

"I would very much like to," Shino said sternly, and moved, now leaning over to look Kiba in the eye, and Hinata made a squeak from the embarrassment that came with being stuck between the both of them. "But I cant with you _here_."

"Yeah?" He said, smirking, and nipped at her shoulder. Hinata squeaked again, completely at a loss. "Damn shame."

Shino would have made another retort, but Kiba chose that time to take advantage of him being in his immediate grabbing range and snagged hold of two belt loops on either side and _tugged_. Hinata gasped as he pressed against her front fully, and Kiba flinched when Shino didn't move his head and their foreheads tapped. He was almost expecting a comment about him having a hard head, but liked what he heard instead far more.

"Fine."

That worked for Kiba, and he gave another pull on the belt loops and pushed his own hips forward, and his grin widened because Hinata looked like she was finally getting over her shock. That, or creating a new stage of shock altogether, which didn't seem all too bad from where Kiba was sitting.

"Kiba-kun...?" Her breath caught as he hummed against her neck to tell her to continue, and whatever she had to say mustn't have been _that_ important, because she was quick to forget it when he pulled Shino against her again. "N-never mind."

Shino brought an arm around, pulling Hinata's long hair so it was over her right shoulder and out of their ways before he whispered a curse to Kiba, who grinned and leaned back, Hinata between his outstretched legs and Shino between hers. He let go of the belt loops, and instead brought one hand back to Hinata, claw-like nails tapping over her stomach and playfully trailing upwards. His other hand took hold of Shino's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't long before Shino had worked Kiba's shirt up and over to some dark corner of his room, as Kiba's hands decided her nipples weren't half as amusing as what he could find, if he traveled _down_ from her stomach. That action had earned him one of many hard looks from Shino, definitely not the first, unseen by Hinata, as she was busy rubbing back against Kiba. Her hands were on Shino's shoulders, in his hair, ghosting over his face as he tickled her throat with soft, purposeful kisses, and mostly uneven breaths.

Kiba grinned as he realized something; Shino and Hinata were both sitting on their knees. While unimportant earlier, he could now give one good _shove_ to Shino and--

"Kiba, there is something wrong with you."

"I'm sorry, Shino-kun, are you--"

"Oh, don't worry about him, Hinata. He's just being stiff as ever."

Shino wasn't sure if he should be offended when Hinata nodded, or if he should pay it no mind because he recognized her smile, which told she was just appeasing Kiba.

Either way, Shino had landed on his back halfway across the bed, seeing as how Kiba kept them close to the pillows. Even as he sat up, Shino seemed to be going too slow for Kiba, who was close to making Hinata need to use her hands to support herself as he leaned forward, but he took those hands she needed for her balance in his own, instead. He led them to Shino's hips, his strong, long fingers covering her almost gentle ones.

Gentle because the Hyuuga took great care of them, as their eyes and hands were their best weapons. Almost because she was still a shinobi, and her hands would never really be able to lose their rough texture, no matter how well kept they were.

Kiba guided her fingers to hook into the rim of Shino's pants, tugging them down all of an inch before releasing them, figuring Hinata could catch on. She did, and Kiba let her slide them down enough to display Shino's erection before he gave her thigh a light squeeze, and she pulled her hand back to give his a light, if somewhat playful tap. Her lips curved, and he nipped at her shoulder again.

Shino would later have a complaint about how Kiba thought he was made out to be the leader, even in the bedroom, but when Hinata leaned forward on her own will, mouth hot and on him and very much delicious and her long hair was dancing across his thighs as she moved and when did the room start spinning, he couldn't even recall that he had any complaints in the first place. He barely had the mind to nod, as Kiba mouthed something to him that he wasn't fully sure he understood anyway.

It was after Hinata broke off what she was doing for a rather expressive gasp as Kiba eased himself into her, the hand that had been sitting in the covers fisting tight, as she was still supported on her knees, that Shino realized Kiba was asking if it was okay or would Shino chop his dick off if he was to do just what he had. Kiba _better_ have been asking that, anyway, because he should know Shino well enough to know he was going to make life very difficult for him later.

Once Hinata had her mouth back on him and she was making those soft moans that _really_ made everything in the room spin, Shino figured he could forgive Kiba.

After all, he _had_ asked (Shino was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he had). Then again, he'd chosen to ask while he was getting sucked, and that always made most men easy to agree to anything, so he..

One of the first grunts he heard from Kiba had him alert to hear another, and one hand that had earlier been attempting to hold some of Hinata's hair helpfully reached out over her back. Holding hands with Hinata was always something he did -- "To strengthen the bond," he'd said sagely the first time they had -- and he already had his fingers closed over the one she held on his thigh, for reasons of tradition. While Kiba had both on her hips, he released his hold to take Shino's, letting Hinata move back with a little less assistance. Hinata could move her hand back as far as Shino's knee before she'd start loosing balance, but she wiggled her fingers to get Kiba's attention, and Kiba leaned slightly, fingers lacing with hers.

Kiba let out another groan, Shino's breath hitched, and Hinata moaned around her mouthful as she rocked back again.

They all came at times close to one another, and even after all was said and done, they only let go of their holds to move so that it wouldn't prove so awkward for sleep if they chose. The two men of team eight had a hand placed flat, one over another, under Hinata's side, Kiba was drawing patterns on Hinata's palm down by her stomach, and Shino curled his fingers over Hinata's other hand, placed over her heart, still beating quickly in the aftermath.

-

Little over an hour later, Hinata had changed back into her clothes (she got embarrassed about being naked for elongated periods of time), as had Shino, who even pulled on his glasses, despite it being some odd hour of the night. Kiba, who had actually _kicked off_ his pants some time over the hour, wanted to point out that Shino kept his glasses like a security blanket or something of the sort, which would have been the first thing he would have said in that whole while had Hinata chose to steal the spotlight.

"You know, I'm not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed," she admitted, sitting at the end of the bed while fixed her twisted bra strap as discreetly as possible.

Shino nodded, assuming that she'd explain if she felt it necessary, but Kiba made it obvious that he wanted to know what she was talking about, sitting up some to show she had his attention. "Huh? Wait, what? _Why_?"

"Well, I mean.. the both of you," she stuttered before trailing off, making very vague hand motions which were probably meant to explain what had her embarrassed. "And Kiba-kun... you were using me as a _shield_ after you first came in!" While Hinata wasn't known for being the loudest of the three of them, or someone to point fingers, she couldn't really hold that in much longer, now that everything between them had calmed down, and that she'd been allowed some time to think on it.

Kiba could rest safe knowing that Hinata wasn't upset with Shino's decision to let him stay. Shino _really_ would be hurting him later if Hinata had a complaint about that. That, of course, had been the least of Kiba's worries from the beginning. He laid back down, grinning lazily as if what she'd said didn't even have anything to do with him. "No, no, Hinata, I can assure you that I was behind you for an entirely different reason."

She blushed, and stammered, and Kiba would _swear_ to seeing even _Shino's_ cheeks redden some, though the other boy would probably deny it so Kiba didn't bother accusing him of it.

"Yeah, well, anyway... glad you guys finally let me join. That, and ya know, the fact that you didn't kill me yet Shino. I kinda appreciate that, too."

"Hm. Don't think you can get away so easily a second time."

"Oh, does that mean _I_ get the blow job next time?" he said excitedly, rolling over to Shino's side of the bed, not caring that he was naked so much as he was aware if Shino had anything pointy or dangerous near him before he rolled.

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba rolled away from Shino, as casual as before even though he now realized that Shino _did_ have a Sharp and Pointy nearby. Also, a hole in the pillow where Kiba had been just a second ago.

"...I never said it had to be from you, Hinata."

"Kiba!"

"Fine, fine. But you'll have to give me enough time to figure out _how_ to give Hinata one."

Kiba laughed, propping his hands behind his head, Shino rolled his eyes, placing his glasses to the side and laying down after throwing the pillow and its Sharp and Pointy somewhere near Kiba's shirt, and Hinata squeaked, nearly falling _off_ the bed.

"Get out of my room already, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."


	5. Tattoo: Who We Are

_**Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 29**_  
**Theme**: 29. Tattoo  
**Fandom**/**Pairing**: Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title**: Who We Are  
**Author**: Kyaki  
**Rating**: G, fer seriously  
**Warnings**: More of a comparison of characters than having them interact. Small bit of tying them together at the end. :)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this.

* * *

-

Shino had been too young to remember the day he had received the kikaichuu, but he'd never once thought ill of them being there. The choice to put him through the process of having the bugs put into his system had been his fathers, and while Shino had no say in the matter, he now thinks of it as more of a blessing than a curse, no matter what the kids in his class had to say about it (it's weird, they had said if they approached him at all).

From that day on, "Aburame" might as well have been tattooed across his forehead.

It was the day of Kiba's seventh birthday when he'd been given the marks on his cheeks, but he could still remember it. "I'm going to be a real Inuzuka now," he'd told Hana, as his mother prepared everything that would be needed to tattoo him. "I'll get a dog, and the triangles, and I'll become a really strong ninja." When he came into the academy the next day, he'd showed them off and told everyone how much it had hurt, but it was worth it.

Kiba wore "Inuzuka" as proud as anyone that bore the same markings.

Hinata was born with her eyes as they were, but she didn't think that was what defined her as a part of her clan. It was some time after her eighteenth birthday that the point was stressed; after the news had been announced that Hanabi was going to be the heir, a curse was burned into her skin. It took her days after she'd recovered to finally remove the bandages in front of her teammates, and when it was finally exposed, she cried in their arms (Shino's hug was stiff, but the effort was appreciated) until all strength was gone from her.

"Hyuuga" had once been her dream, but now Hinata wished she could move past where she was stuck


	6. Taling Over Distance: Love Notes,

**_Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba - Theme 09_  
Theme:** 09. Talking Over Distance  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Naruto - ShinoHinaKiba

**Title: **Love Notes, or Something Like That  
**Author:** Kyaki  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** use of the word "faggot".  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Naruto and do not profit in writing this

* * *

- 

"Is anything wrong, Shino-kun?"

He pulls a piece of paper off the table--the one he's supposed to be putting his order down on, and writes with a steady hand. The topmost paper, with his message, is ripped off carefully. As he slides the paper over to Hinata, Kiba intercepts, grinning as he reaches over the table because he's fairly confident they didn't know he'd gotten there yet, and it was as dramatic an entrance he was going to get in a public place without getting them kicked out.

"Passing looove notes to Hinata-chan, Shino?" Kiba teases, waving the paper around without having read it. The boy in question shakes his head calmly, and Hinata turns red, even though the tease had been directed at Shino. "Well lets just see." He holds the paper still, out from his face, and reads it aloud, "_I've lost my vo-- _Hey wait, Shino."

Shino looks up, and though the motion is lost due to his sunglasses still being placed on his face, Kiba goes on assuming that Shino was looking at him anyway.  
"You had a voice to lose in the first place?"

Hinata sees Shino's shoulders tense in anger, and the hum of his kikaichuu becoming more noticeable (not that anyone else in the restaurant would notice it; his teammates are just more in tune with him). Kiba just grins and grabs one of the small pencils off the end of the table to add onto the note before passing it onto Hinata.

_I've lost my voice. Also, I am desperately in love with Kiba because I am a faggot, _it now reads, and Hinata represses a giggle. She knows it is all in joking, and after a few years she'd even grew to appreciate Kiba's humor, if only a little.

Still, it's in her nature to stay the peace keeper between them, and she writes under the first message (her handwriting small, but elegant, thanks to her father having his children instructed in calligraphy), _Now, Kiba-kun, thats not a nice thing to do._

There's no good reason for her to write it instead of speaking, but she enjoys communicating like this; it's fun. She knows so from the one time I she /i had lost her voice, and they'd done the same thing, and the few other times they'd done it afterwards, just because.

Kiba only laughs when Hinata slides it over to him, and sends back quickly, _So?_, and Hinata just shakes her head, holding back her giggles again.

It's after a few more notes back and forth that Shino rips himself a new piece of paper. _What's he saying?_, he asks, curious though not concerned that Hinata is talking badly of him, though he's sure Kiba's got more than one thing to say. Kiba _always _has something to say. Shino makes sure that he keeps his hand on the paper until Hinata can take it, so Kiba can't reach in and take it this time, even though he's sitting at the end of the table, between the two of them, and it would be very easy for him to do.

Kiba reaches over before the transfer is finished and takes the pad from in front of Shino, to take a piece of his own, before writing quickly, _Gayyyyy. Stop passing love notes._ He slips that back to Shino before Hinata finishes her response, and Shino's glare easily reaches across to him. The grin Kiba's got stretches the length of his face.

Kiba is so proud of himself, he doesn't notice as Hinata slips the first paper back over to Shino, rather than the one asking what she and Kiba had been saying back and forth. She couldn't deny his request to know. Kiba is otherwise oblivious, but he does turn as he notices the waitress heading their way and calls to her, "Hey! Can we get another setting over here?" He knows he doesn't really need it, but it gives them some time.

She turns, and Shino pulls the nearby paper with Kiba's insult to him, and he puts it in the pocket with his other note. Hinata pockets the one in front of her before Kiba discovers that she'd switched them and given the other to Shino.

Shino writes their orders (one black coffee, one cheese hamburger with fries, and some onigiri with tea and honey), and holds it out for them to check. They nod, and its easy to pretend to the waitress that they'd been considering their order all along. They don't want to get caught goofing off like that or they'll get in trouble with the manager.

Again.

But they are shinobi, and they never get caught after the first time when they first found out they'd get in trouble for it.

They go their ways afterwards, Kiba to the training fields with Akamaru at his side, while Shino and Hinata go shopping for something or.. something; Kiba wasn't paying attention.

He comes home to find cutouts taped onto his door that read _Gayyyyy_, and _I am a faggot_, along with some other things Kiba had said about Shino. Kiba makes a face, but laughs, and pulls them off, making a promise to himself that he'll get Shino back next time. Since Hinata helped in giving him the papers, he figures he'll have to get her back, too (not quite in the same way--Hinata's just too nice to torture like he does Shino).


End file.
